


Moments That Lead to The Truth

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Season 2 Moments(How They Should Have Gone) [4]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey's feelings and thoughts through out Ep 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments That Lead to The Truth

Ever since the kiss things between them had been awkward. Audrey didn’t know how she felt about Noah anymore. The kiss was good. A little too good. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew that she wanted him to be happy. So she pushed him toward Zoe. Someone who was sure about her feelings for the boy. 

…………….

Noah came up and told her that Zoe rejected him. What? But she liked him. It was obvious. He wouldn’t tell me the reason and I had a feeling it was because of the kiss. Because Noah had initiated it. Audrey felt bad about that, even though she couldn’t have prevented it. She felt bad that Noah had gotten rejected. And she hated Zoe a little, ok a lot, for hurting him.

…………….

When Jake’s body fell from the ceiling Audrey freaked the fuck out. This dude was seriously sick. Audrey stopped thinking about her possible feelings for Noah to focus on Brooke. She wanted to tell her. But telling her now would be stupid.

…………….

Emma found Jake’s phone in her bag and that severely pissed me off. How dare he? I hadn’t even noticed that Noah was over with Zoe.

…………….

Kieran was leaving and Noah was going with him. Like hell that was happening! When Zoe protested to I had a feeling of wanting to punch her. Where the hell did that come from? Not important. Protecting Noah is what’s important. I couldn’t stop him from leaving but I hugged him and told him to be careful. Zoe did too and I had that itch to hit her again. Seriously. What has gotten into me? Zoe and I helped them get out.

……………..

In the bathroom everything was quiet. Zoe kept looking at me like I’d wronged her or something. “What’s up with the glare?” My aggressive nature got the better of me there. Whoops.

Zoe looked taken aback. “Sorry. I know it’s not your fault.” What was that supposed to mean?

“What’s not my fault?”

“That Noah and I aren’t together.” Zoe sounded as if this should be obvious.

“Yeah. It’s yours.” I know I came across defensive. Because why wouldn’t she want to be with Noah? He’s amazing. Any girl would be lucky to have him as an option. If looks could kill I would be so dead. It felt like when Darth Vader uses the force to choke people.

“What do you mean it’s my fault?” She sounded pissed.

“You’re the one who rejected him! Who else’s fault could it be?!” We were in the middle of a stare down now.

“No ones.” She stated matter of factly.

“Huh?” How was it no one’s fault?

“You can’t help how you feel.” At my confused look she decided to elaborate. “Noah can’t help how he feels about you.” Woah! Hold up.

“What do you mean how he feels about me?” Zoe raised her eyebrow at me.

“Wow. You really don’t see it. Do you?” Ok. That pissed me off. Don’t see what?

“See what?” I know I sounded pissed, but I didn’t care. She sighed.

“He likes you, Audrey. As in he wants to go out with you. I really like him but I’m not anybodies second choice.” What the hell was she talking about? The kiss was just the drugs. I may not know how I feel, but I definitely know how he feels.

“Noah doesn’t like me.” I was surprised by how disappointed I sounded. Zoe’s look softened.

“Do you like him?” It’s like she was looking right through me.

“No!” She raised an eyebrow. “Maybe.” She crossed her arms. “I don’t know! There you happy! I. Don’t. Know.”

“Then figure it out. Cause believe it or not. Noah likes you.” Zoe walked out then and I soon followed. Was she right? Did Noah like me? I really needed to figure this out, but not today. There are more pressing matters to worry about.

………………..

Noah called me and we talked like nothing had changed. Zoe was probably wrong. Noah just needed some time to process the fact that he made out with his best friend. He didn’t actually like her. That thought made her feel a little bit sad. Maybe these feelings weren’t so not possible as she had previously thought.

………………..

I was getting worried about Noah being out in the halls alone. The killer was probably still in the school. God knows where. In a sick thought Audrey hoped that if he was still in the school that he was in the room with her and her other friends. And if it was Stavo then he was in here and that meant Noah would be safe out there alone. Audrey had to put Noah to the back of her mind in order to stop Kieran from attacking Eli. And now Hayley was running her mouth.

……………….

Noah called me again and I voiced my concerns about Stavo. Of course he didn’t believe me since he was sort of friends with the guy. I told him I’d apologize if I ended up being wrong. And I would. I fell against a door and it opened. It was broken. I thought about not telling Noah, because if it was Stavo then he would be in the room with the killer. I decided to tell him because I wouldn’t forgive myself if I was wrong and Noah got hurt, or possibly killed, because of it. And at least if I was right Noah would be with me. Where I could protect him.

…………….....

I was creeping on Stavo when all of a sudden I hear.

“Audrey.” I jumped like five feet.

“Dude you scared the crap outta me.” With everything that’s been going on he just had to scare me.

“I’m sorry. You ok? I was out there and you were in here. And it just felt weird.” It felt weird to me too. But I wasn’t going to say that. So, instead I said.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re always together in times of intense peril and I- I don’t know. I was worried about you.” I was worried about you too. But instead I said.

“Oh. Thanks.” I’ve never had trouble telling Noah what I think and feel. So, why now? “Anyway, I’ve been watching Stavo”

“Stavo. I’m telling you-”

“And I’m tellin you. This guy could be seriously messed up.” Can’t Noah see that Stavo is way shady.

“We barely know the kid?” That’s his argument?

“Well I’m sorry he doesn’t fit your accomplice profile, but he’s got the same twisted sense of humor as the freak that’s been calling me.”

“You’ve been getting calls?” Oh shit. Think fast Aud.

“I’m talkin about the texts. The ones I showed you. That I got before Emma got back.”

“You said calls? And didn’t you think they were just pranks?” God. Why’d he have to be so smart? But that was something I loved about him.

“I meant texts, Noah. And I don’t know what they are. Whatever. Stavo basically has crazy psychopath tattooed on his forehead and I’m just supposed to ignore that. No. I can’t. Not under these circumstances. People are dying.” You could die. I shook that thought out of my head.

“People? It’s just one so far. You’re my favorite person in the world but you’re acting weird. We’re all freaked out about Jake right now. I get it. But trust me. You really need to take a breath.” You’re my favorite person too. I do trust you. I love you. Why can’t I say it? It’s not like I haven’t said it before.  _ Because it means something different now.  _ Shut up conscience.

“Piper was right under our noses and nobody saw it. Not even us.” Not even me. I should have known. What if Noah had gotten killed? How would I be able to live knowing it was my fault.

“So what? You’re just going to go over there and accuse him of being a psycho killer?”

“He’s been sketching us, Noah.” He needed to understand. “All of us.” You. “And today I saw him drawing Kieran and Eli in a pool of blood. Today he was doing that.”

“Wow. Of all days.”

“Yeah. I know.” I hate when he gets sarcastic. “I’m just gonna ask him what that’s all about. That’s it. It’s not weird. It’d be weird if we didn’t.” I was so angry. My mixed emotions over Noah and my worry for everyone clouded my judgement. I couldn’t think straight. I knew I shouldn’t show people what Stavo was drawing, but I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean for him to get hurt.

……………….

After what happened with Stavo I felt really bad. I didn’t think it would escalate like that. Noah was right I shouldn’t have said anything.

“You ok?” Noah sat down beside me on the hood of my car.

“I just feel horrible.” He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. My head on his shoulder. Like it should be. His phone dinged. It was his mom telling him to get home.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Noah smiled down at me.

“No. I’ll eat with my dad.” He let his arm drop and I immediately wanted it back.

“I guess you should since he’s only here for a week. Though now that this is happening again he may just stay.” Yeah. He probably would. Noah kissed my temple. “It’s gonna be ok.” Then he walked away. Now I know my feelings are very much in the ‘I want to date you’ category. What was I going to do?


End file.
